The invention relates to a display, and in particular, to a display with an automatic locking device.
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional display 1 with a double swivel device, comprising a body 2, a support 3, and a base 4. The body 2 comprises a first hinge 21, a fixed board 22, and a screen 23. The first hinge 21 of the body 2 is connected to the support 3. The screen 23 is connected to the fixed board 22. The support 3 is connected to the base 4 by a second hinge 31. The support 3 and the base 4 are utilized to support the screen 23.
When the display 1 is packed in a box for shipping, the body 2, the support 3, and the base 4 are folded together firstly. Next, the body 2, the support 3, and the base 4 are tied together with a Mylar sheet and finally put the display into the box. The elements of the display cannot tightly abut each other even using a Mylar sheet when the display 1 is on a production line. Thus, it is difficult to place the display 1 into a buffer of the box, wasting assembly time and increasing production costs.